Avengers Assemble
by IBelieveinSherlockandJohn
Summary: Tony and Steve want a child because they have seen how happy Clint and Natasha are, but will they all survive this epic battle? It will test all their strengths and weeknesses, their love and friendship, will they be able to stick together and work as a team or will everything fall apart at the last hurdle?
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Steve had been together for about three years now. They had watched Clint and Natasha raise their daughter, Sarah. They had always thought about having a child of their own, but they had never found the time to really think and talk about how they would even get around to it.

It was early morning and the sun hit the Manhattan skyline, illuminating the Stark Tower. The sun rays bleeding through the gaps in the curtains, hitting Steve in the face waking him from his slumber. His eyes blinked open and he rolled over to Tony's side of the bed which was still amerced in darkness. He smiled as he watched Tony sleep, when he did of course, Steve had gotten used to the weird sleeping pattern of Tony now. He knew that he stayed up all night but occasionally he would crawl into bed and they would cuddle up and enjoy each others warmth.

Steve ran a gentle finger down Tony's cheek and watched him awaken softly. A small smile appearing on Tony's face as he looked upon Steve's.

"Morning." He breathed, snuggling back into the covers and closing his eyes again. Steve smirked and kept his eyes fixed on Tony. "We've got to get up, you know that Fury-"

"Come on, one more hour…" Tony grumbled, cutting off Steve mid sentence. "Forget Fury, we haven't slept properly in over six months." he added before pulling Steve closer to him. Steve smiled, pulling himself away.

"Tony…" he said lifting his eyebrow. Tony sighed and opened his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled. Just at that moment his phone buzzed on the bed side table. He brushed Steve's nose with his finger and sat up, flicking his phone open.

"Stark." He mumbled into it, yawning broadly.

"Stark, we need you, and Steve, here pronto, there's a situation." Fury's voice came over the phone, in a tone that they both had never really heard from him. Tony sighed.

"Alright, be there in ten." he closed his phone, turning back to Steve. "Guess what? We'll have to skip coffee, suit up, there's a situation." he threw the covers off of him and ran a hand through his hair. He moved over to his closet, throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, he ruffled his hair again. He left the room leaving Steve alone to get changed.

Steve moved quickly and changed into his Captain America suit, he picked up his new shield from Tony's workshop on his way to the lounge. It had been upgraded, not anything fancy just a quicker reaction rate and a higher force that it hit things with. He found Tony slumped on the couch nearly asleep. He smiled planting a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

"Come on Mr Sleepy. If it's as urgent as you say, we better get moving." Tony grinned and jumped up.

"Yes Cap!" he winked and moved into position so that he could suit up. "Thank you JARVIS!" he sang waving a hand. "come on sweetie, I'll give you a lift." he chuckled slightly as his face plate slid into place and he stood ready for Steve to get on.

Steve hooked his hands into the small slots in the back of the armour. He strapped his shield to his back and smiled. JARVIS opened the roof and they soared into the air. The early spring air ran through Steve's hair and made his cheeks a light pink colour. By the time they landed he looked like a blushing bride. Steve dismounted Tony and ruffled his hair, in an attempt to make it slightly more ordered. Natasha met them on the roof.

"Hey." Steve smiled when he saw her giving her a warm hug. "How's Sarah?" He asked letting her go. She smiled.

"She's good, I dropped her off with Pepper earlier, this is going to get dangerous and want her in town."

"How dangerous?" Tony asked now only in his t-shirt and jeans, having dismantled his suit. Her face dropped.

"very." she turned "Fury will tell you the rest. I don't know everything exactly, all I know is, Fury's scared, everyone is." She swallowed and beckoned them to come with her as she moved indoors to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

Clint and Bruce were already at the table and, according to Nat, Thor had been contacted… somehow. Tony patted Clint on the back as a way of saying hello and he gave a great grin at Bruce who smirked back. Steve nodded at them both and sat. Tony had moved to the coffee machine when Fury walked in.

"Stark, sit." He ordered, Tony gave him a small huff but obliged. Fury took a small breath and looked around the small room that they were gathered in. He sat at the head of the table and looked at the individuals.

"Its-" he started but stopped. None of them had ever seen him like this. "The problem is-" He started again "Agent Hill and Colson have been compromised, by, by Loki." He closed his eyes. "Most of S.H.I.E.L.D are either dead, or with them."

Tony gave a small chuckle.

"We've taken Loki before, what makes it harder now? And its not like we don't know how to get Hill and Phil back, we just hit them on the head, hard… So what's the HUGE emergency?" he shifted in his seat and waited for Fury to answer. Fury shot him an evil look.

"The problem Stark, is that Loki hasn't taken over Colson and Hill, they are working with him. By choice." He stopped and sighed. "Loki also has the tessaract and-" he turned to Steve "Hydra is back…" Steve froze, his face dropped and he started to shake slightly. Tony moved over to him and draped his arm around Steve's shoulders, he rubbed Steve's arm and gently kissed his cheek.

After the momentary shock passed from Steve he sat up. The room had been in complete silence.

"So we have to face him again, I took him down by myself before, as a team we'll be able to do it quicker." Steve took a breath. "and as for Loki, he won't be that difficult, we know how to take him." He stopped, remembering the other difficulties. He stood. "Colson and Hill have made their decision, they know what and who they are facing and if they want to fight us then let them. It is our duty to this country to protect it with all the force we have." He swallowed and looked around at the faces of his team. They looked down trodden, like they couldn't do anything.

"Tony." Tony looked up, thinning his lips. "you built a machine that is keeping you alive in a cave, you built a suit that you use to protect people because you care. The last time we fought Loki you flew a nuclear bomb into outer space to protect the people of Manhattan. You're one of the strongest men I know." Tony smiled.

"Nat." she gazed up at him. "Your past is your past, there is nothing you can do to change it. It only really matters what you do now. You're the strongest, quickest and best women on the planet, you have skills that Hill and the others would only be able to dream about. Believe in yourself and you will be able to achieve anything." She nodded and furrowed her brow giving him a light smile.

"Clint." Clint's eyes tore away from Nat and fixed on Steve. "You can do anything, you've had first hand experience what it's like on the other side of this, that makes you motivated to help those that you love, and those that just need your help. You can hit anything and everything with your arrows, you shall never miss, you're very skilled and a very big player in this team." Clint took a breath and gripped Nat's hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Bruce." Bruce looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "The way you control yourself is inspirational, you moved away to a far away country just so you could protect millions, but even there you managed to save more lives, with your knowledge and expertises. Sometimes bad things happen and we can't change that, it's what makes us, us." Bruce had a strange glint in his eye. He flashed a smile at Steve. Steve nodded at him, then turned to Fury.

"Director Fury." Fury kept his head down but listened.

"You were the man that believed in us the first time round." He swallowed "We maybe fighting more enemies this time but who says we can't take them?" he stopped and looked around the room, all eyes were fixed on him, all except Fury's.

"Because I certainly don't, I believe if we stick together, if we do this as a team, then we can do anything, even though we maybe fighting some of our own, if we do it together, we'll pull through, like we always do! Now, who's with me?" he asked taking a breath.

Tony stood.

"I'm with you Steve, all the way!" He nodded.

Bruce stood.

"I've got nothing better to do." He chuckled.

Clint stood, eyes sparkling, determined look on his face.

"We've gone through worse." he grinned

Nat stood.

"Always." She smirked.

They all turned to face Fury.

"We need you Nick." Tony lifted an eyebrow.

Fury looked up at them all standing, united, together as a team." A small smile slipped on his face. "Lets do this shit!" he stood, slamming his hand down onto the table. They all grinned and nodded.

This was going to be hard but they would get through it. Together. As a team.

"Avengers Assemble!" Tony yelled thrusting his hands into the air, making the table erupt with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

As the darkness set in Tony moved around the lab quicker and quicker. At about twelve thirty he had JARVIS play some AC/DC to keep him awake. He worked through the night, he knew that if 'The Avengers' had any chance of defeating the threat that hung over them, they would need much better weapons and defensive systems. He had had a couple of SHIELD techs working with him but they had gone off to bed at around twelve.

He worked on Cap's shield first. He upgraded all it old functions and added a couple new things that it could block, making sure that Cap would be safe was one of Tony's main objectives, of course he wanted the rest of the team safe but Steve always came first these days.

He toyed with Clint's bow and arrows for a while, adding new features, timed bombs that he could set off with his bow even if the arrow was over a mile away. The bow itself got an upgrade. Stronger string and a better leather on the front that would hold fast no matter what. Tony's hands moved fast and he finished the bow and arrows at about quarter to two.

Nat's guns and tech next, that didn't take very long. All he did was install some new ways for the gun to aim better so, like her husband, she could never miss what she was shooting at. The kill rate on her gun was now at 98% making her safe as anyone could hope. There was nothing really he could do to Bruce, he could probably make really stretchy clothes so that when he turned back into himself he wasn't naked, then again, that wouldn't really do much to help the team defeat the threat that they faced this time.

Tony sat back on his chair and sighed. The Iron Man suit was being prepped by JARVIS so there was nothing really left to do. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He was tired, but he knew there was no way he would get to sleep. He told JARVIS to stop the music so it wouldn't annoy anyone else. Picking up his cup he ran up the stairs to the kitchen.

It was dark in the kitchen, lifeless. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat down and clenched his jaw. This was such a good idea a couple of hours ago. Fighting, protecting the world. Loki wasn't much of a threat and neither was Hydra. He was worried. What about Coulson and Hill? What would become of them, and why on earth had they decided to join forces with the losing side. Tony didn't know much about Hill but he knew Phil, he knew that there was no way on earth that he would willingly fight them.

"Tony?" Tony jumped and turned, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bruce." Tony turned back to his coffee and took a sip. "Whats keeping you up?" He smirked.

"What do you think?" Bruce replied slight anger in his voice.

"Wooow, sorry big fella, just trying to make you smile..." Tony snapped back sarcastically taking another sip of his coffee. Bruce shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry. I just - I'm just a bit anxious is all..." He sighed "Just... I don't know how we're going to do this... especially against... well... some of us." Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

"Bruce, you've got to think of it differently. I know they were us before, but not anymore. But... I have had a thought. I know Phil. he wouldn't do this. maybe he's.. I don't know... Still with us... but a mole... or maybe that's just me hoping..." Tony looked up from his cup. "Maybe you're right... maybe this is stupid and we're fighting a losing battle... we're severely out numbered... and I ju-"

"Don't you say it." Steve cut him off. Bruce and Tony looked over to the doorway and saw Steve standing there. Tony hung his head.

"I'm sorry Steve... its just... how are we going to do this... I mean... there are six of us... and hundreds of them..." Tony sighed.

Steve moved over to where they were sat, placing a hand on Tony's back.

"We'll do this together. As a team, just like before." Steve said flicking the light on and bathing the men in a gloomy, dull light. Steve sat down next to Tony. "That's how we have always done things. I know this may be harder than before, and there are far more enemies but we have to, for the sake of the world."

Tony and Bruce exchanged a look. They both took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"We are the main three, if we do not have Iron Man or Hulk, we are defenseless. We need you both. I need you both." Steve took Tony's hand. "Don't loose hope, please. We are the center, and we are needed."

Tony smiled. He pecked Steve's lips and grinned at Bruce.

"I'm sure we'll do it." Tony stood. "We should sleep. Big day tomorrow." He nodded at Bruce and led Steve out of the room. Bruce took a breath and stood, glancing around the room, he smirked hit the light and padded off to bed.

The morning was bleak, grey sky, hardly any sunlight, a few cracks letting it through. Rain was threatening to pour. Nat and Clint were already up and was sat in the kitchen. Bruce had gone down to the workshop and Steve was in the gym. The weather didn't help the teams spirits in any aspect.

As Tony came into the kitchen he gave a small smile to Nat and Clint and poured himself some coffee, he plonked himself down next to Clint and watched Natasha as she moved around the room. He smirked and nudged Clint's arm.

"Wow, she looks good in the mornings..." He chuckled to himself and sipped his coffee. Clint's eyes followed Nat but he smiled and nodded slightly.

"She looks better in bed..." He whispered to Tony, who laughed. Nat's head snapped round and she shot them a look.

"You two are like children!" She snapped. "I would expect more from you Stark!" She chuckled "being... well you know..." She smirked and turned back t what she was doing. Tony lifted an eyebrow.

"Gay?!" He smiled at Clint.

"Yeah..." She moved slightly.

"Well, make sure I don't touch this one. He's a real catch." He laughed and poked Clint's arm. Natasha turned and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare?!" She scowled but had a small smile on her face. Tony turned to Clint and leaned in. Clint grinned and moved closer to Tony. Nat's smile widened but her eyebrows furrowed. "Tony... What about Steve?" She sang. Raising her eyebrows. Tony stopped. He turned and shot a look at Nat.

"Damn..." He smiled and turned back to Clint. "Sorry babe, next time..." He chuckled and picked up his coffee. Clint grinned.

"Yeah... next time."

Tony stood up moved towards the door.

"Brucey in the workshop?" He asked. Both Nat and Clint nodded and Tony moved through the doorway and ran down the steps to his workshop.

Bruce was sat with his head in a book about how to fix 1000 things and more. Tony laughed when he saw him. Bruce lifted his head and looked at Tony with a confused look.

"What?" He asked

"I just find it funny, a smart guy like you reading something like that." Tony laughed again and moved across the room to where Bruce was sat. Bruce just gave him a small huff and smiled slightly.

"[Sir. The computer has detected something.]"

"What is it Jarv?" He asked

"[It has located Loki sir.]" Tony ran over to the computer and hit a few keys on the keyboard. Bruce followed Tony. Their eyes locked to the screen.

"He's here..." Tony whispered.


	3. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

I haven't updated this in FOREVER! And I know, that's bad of me - but having re-read it I have decided that I am going to UPDATE IT! TODAY!

THAT'S RIGHT! 

TODDDAAAYYY~

I have to do a couple things but -

when I get home I am aiming to write at least 2 more chapters!

BIG THANKS to the one anon that has inspired me to continue writing this!

(also I now have an A03 account and I will be adding the updated version, once done, to there too)

Badass_Balthazar

3


	4. Chapter 3

Thor watched the Earth from the Bifrost, Heimdall standing close. "Why does Loki believe he can take Midguard from me?" The God asked, his eyes still watching the movement of his younger brother. The other man stood tall, turning his attention to Thor. "I believe it is his way of rebellion." he stated simply. Thor moved away from the Bifrost, his eyes now on Heimdall.

"I believe you to be correct - thank you for your insight." he tilted his head at the other as a way of thanks and then with a quick spin of Mjolnir he was flying through the air towards the City of Asgard. Seeking his father, Odin, so that he could gain permission to seek and contain his brother again.

He landed on the steps before the door of the Asgardian palace, walking up them swiftly he made his way to the throne room. He didn't pass many people, which he was thankful for as he did not have time.

Entering the throne room with haste he fell to one knee in front of Odin.

"Father - I must make haste to Midguard, Loki is once again attempting to take it." he said, his head coming up to meet his father's gaze. His mother stood next to him, an expression on her face of disappointment and sadness. Odin looked over his eldest son.

"Be gone with you Thor - do not return without him." he said simply as Thor stood.

"Thank you Father, Mother - I will not disappoint."

Exiting the palace quickly after that without any time to spare - the other thing that he did not inform his father of, was that he needed to seek Jane Foster - had to make sure she was protected from his brother, as she was one of the main reasons that his love for Midguard was so strong - and Loki knew that.

Entering the Bifrost he gave a nod to Heimdall.

"To Midguard - seeking Jane Foster." he said.

The other nodded back - opening up the Bifrost and allowing him to depart to the Earth bellow, leaving the glittering land of Asgard behind him.

He landed safe. Not creating too much of an impact on the ground, although, he thought, to humans, it would be a pretty big impact. He gathered himself and made his way to find Jane. He needed to get her away from harm. That was his primary goal for now.

"Sir, the computer has located your brother." Hill said, spinning in her chair to face Loki who was standing a couple of steps behind her. "He seems to be searching for Jane Foster." she said.

An unreadable smile slipped onto Loki's lips.

"Just as I predicted…" his eyes gleaming, he went over to where Coulson was sat typing. "I need you to go and find him - he believes you to be a friend…" the smile slipped off his face, his face going cold. "Prove him wrong." His eyes still gleaming with some unreadable ecstasy. "Bring him to me."

Coulson stood, his eyes darting to Hill as he did so.

"Right away sir." he said, with a slick move he had removed his phone and was pointing at Hydra's troops to come with him and get things ready for the trip.

Loki watched him as he left, his body turning to face the women.

"Can he be trusted?" he said quizzically, raising an eyebrow at Hill. Her mouth turned down at the corners slightly.

"From what I have seen of Coulson - he is very loyal, but I do not know to who at this moment. I would keep an eye on him sir." she said, spinning around to face the computer again.

Loki's eyes flicked back to the figure leaving the room, a smirk on his thin lips.

"We shall…" he said, a hand squeezing her shoulder, as she started to type.

Thor moved quickly to the house of Foster, he knew that Loki would soon be upon him and he had little time to get her and her family safely away from harm.

Finding the house easily, he knocked and waited for the inevitable reaction that he was going to receive.

She opened the door, her eyes running over him, a surprised expression on her soft features.

"Thor?" she said, slightly dazed.

"Jane Foster." he said, a radiant smile coming over his lips. His blond hair falling over his shoulders.

"Bu - why - how…" she composed herself. "Why are you here Thor?" she asked, blinking at him. A feeling that she might faint hitting her.

"You are not safe here. I will protect you - come with me." he said simply, getting to the point quickly, knowing that the longer he spent here, the more in danger she and her family were.

She gave a sigh, raising an eyebrow.

"Another one of those, move or die deals right…" she gave him a smile. "Let me pack a few things and then we can go." she gave him another small smile, leaving the door agar for him to come in she ran upstairs.

Thor was about to enter the house when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

He turned to see Coulson, surrounded by men, guns at the ready, pointed at him. His brows furrowed slightly.

"What is this?" he questioned, his eyes fixed on Coulson, his fist tightening around Mjolnir, ready to strike if need be.

Coulson stood straight, a small smile on his lips.

"No need to worry, I need you to come with me." he said, coolness in his tone. Shades covering his eyes. "trust me - it will be easier on you - and Miss Foster if you come now, my boss promises to leave her out of this if we do not have to use force with you." he explained, turning slightly. "Your choice…"

Thor thought about it for a short moment and then his grip loosened.

"I will come with you." he huffed slightly and followed Coulson into the copter, the men following close behind, their guns still trained on him.

Jane ran back down the sairs, a small suitcase in her hand. "So where do you think would be safest Thor?" she asked, her eyes scanning the space where she thought he would be waiting. Her eyebrows furrowing when he wasn't. She poked her head around the doors, but couldn't find him anywhere. Moving to the front door she went outside. "Thor?" she called, her eyes scanning the surrounding area. She blinked, a small noise of a distant copter. She gave a sigh. "Thanks…" she mumbled, wondering back into her house and slamming the door shut.

Loki watched from the computer as Thor and Coulson entered the holding area - he had replicated the holding area that had held his brother last time. A sinister smile coming over his lips.

"Make sure he's secure - I'm going to pay my dear brother a visit." he chuckled, swiftly moving out of the room and towards the holding area. Passing Coulson on his way.

"Good job - I had my doubts about you - but you have proved me wrong." he gave him a nod and then moved off to his brother.

Coulson's gaze followed Loki as he rounded the corner, and then his face fell. He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, an elongated sigh escaping him. What the hell had he got himself into?

He walked back into the main office, his eyes fixed on Hill - something told him that she wasn't with him anymore, and that he shouldn't let her think that he wasn't with her. He gave her a smile as he came over to where she was sat.

"That was quick Phil." she said, not looking at him, her eyes foxed on the screen that showed Loki entering the holding area.

"He trusts me." he replied simply, ending the conversation quickly, his eyes now also on the screen.

Loki stood in the shadows of the holding area, his green eyes gliding over his brothers form as he paced the cell that he was in. A toothy grin on his lips.

"How good of you to drop in." Loki said, his voice echoing around the room. Thor span round to see where he was, but Loki had concealed himself in the darkness for the moment.

"I know this isn't the welcoming party that you expected - not with poor little Coulson on my side…" he chuckled. The sound bouncing around the room.

"You always think that you're the strongest one - but look who's in the cage now!" he continued, anger growing in his tone. "You've always thought that you could do everything, that you were the Mighty Thor - ruler of Midguard…" he paused, smirking. "But you're wrong - for you are the one in the cage now - and I am the one with the power." he laughed again. Moving out of the shadows to face his brother.

"Loki." Thor said in his thunderous voice.

"Thor." Loki replied, his smirk growing.

"Release me brother, this will not end well for you." Thor's eyes fixed on Loki's figure that was now starting to walk around the cage.

"For once, I have the upper hand." he smirked. "and you - you're staying right there - well, that is - if you care for your little human…" he laughed slightly, and with a click of his fingers an image of Jane came up on a screen. "I know where she is - and I can get to her very easily." Loki's eyes filled with an unreadable sparkle again, but they looked like there were almost laughing. "You even scratch that glass, and she's dead." He snapped his fingers again and the image faded. "Just. Like. That."

Thor watched the other for a moment. But he fell silent.

"So be it brother."

Loki laughed.

"So be it." he repeated.


End file.
